No More
by theelderwand1
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts from the Castle's perspective.  Co-written with the AMAZING 1917farmgirl.


_"I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds."_

-Bhagavad Gita

I grieve.

Do you see what you have done, what you have caused? They are my children, all of them. Even you. Even you.

Once.

When I first took you into my warm embrace, you were scared, neglected, unloved. I gave you warmth, I gave you shelter, I gave you knowledge. You lived in me, you took from me, you coveted me.

But you never loved me.

How did you repay my kindnesses? You killed my children, set them one against the other. Confronted with love, you dealt death and hate.

I know now. I know you. I've known for years, long before the others suspected. A mother knows her child's soul, even when it's hidden from the world, and yet I looked away, hoped it somehow wouldn't be. A mother's dreams and grief. But my grief, my warmth has its limits.

The blood of my dead children cries out for it to end – Myrtle, James, Lily, Sirius, Albus, and countless others. The hearts of my wronged children cry out for justice - Hagrid, Alice, Frank. And Harry, the child whose life you've sought for sixteen years? He's here, now. He's come for you.

I was made to shelter and protect, born to guard and stand watch. But that is not all I can do and I have watched in silence for too long. I have suffered you. I have suffered your Carrows. I have suffered your horrors. I cannot permit it to continue. I will not allow _you_to continue.

I will suffer no longer.

And I am not alone. My faithful children whom I lovingly sent out into the world are now returning, forced to a crossroads they did not choose, their anger roused. They will abide your terror no longer. These defenders, these kindred souls, finally pushed beyond the limits of endurance, will be my vengeance laid upon you.

You've summoned another mother's wrath as well. She will come for your Bellatrix. You should fear her, but you do not. We are the same she and I, loving our children, but knowing even love has limits. There is a point at which our tolerance will break and justice will be meted out.

That time is now.

Albus suspected my power, grasped it. Only a truly powerful Headmaster or Headmistress ever could. Minerva has assumed that mantle now. She is strong...and you have kindled her anger. It will consume you like dross before the flame, for she stands with me, invokes me unaware.

Your time is near its end.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to your school!"*

Her call.

She cast spells at statues and suits of armor, simple words meant to merely charm bits of stone and steel. But she has done so much more. Unwittingly, she has summoned me, freed me, as only the Head can do.

I _will_answer.

I will watch no more.

You, my prodigal son, will know my anger.

Every statue, every suit of armor shall be my arms stretched out to war. My walls will be the stones on which you break.

And Harry, he will end you.

A mother's love runs deep and strong, stronger than stone; but you have stirred the fury of more than one tonight. His mother's blood and mine will protect him. You may slay more of my children, but not after this night's work is done.

No more, Tom. No more. You scorned a mother's love, rebutted a mother's mercy and forgiveness, now you will know a mother's wrath.

_*Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, by JKR, Scholastic Press, p. 602 (2007)_

_AN: I can call this tale spell-binding without being egotistical for the simple reason that I did not write it alone. 1917farmgirl, or "the Mighty Farmgirl" as I often call her, co-authored this tale with me. She is by far and away one of the most amazing writers I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I am honored to call her my adopted little sis. I strongly urge all of you to read her stupendous stories. You'll find them in my favorites. _

_Also, special thanks is owed to lilausty whose take on Hogwarts in "Eclipse of Time" helped to inspire this tale._

_Now, a plug for me. I've written a host of canon Post-Hogwarts tales focusing on Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione (The Golden Quartet). All of these tales lead into, or are somehow related to, my novel, "Children's Crusade." The "Crusadiverse" spans missing moments during the Hogwarts years, all the way through 2004, currently. A timeline is included below. So, if you enjoyed this story, I hope you give the "Crusadiverse" a read._

_Also, rest assured that if you leave a review I ALWAYS respond. Just polite in my opinion._

_Eldy_

_Here's the Crusadiverse Timeline. (As of August 5, 2011):_

_1996 – Fall – "More Skill than Luck" (main story line) one shot – posted_

_1998 – July – "Hermione's Wand" – one shot - posted_

_1999- August – "Journey of a Thousand Miles" – one shot - posted_

_2000 – August – "The Battle of the Pitch" (main story line) – short story – posted_

_2000 – November – "The Adventures of Reckless Git and Danger Ponce" – short story – posted_

_2002 – Spring – "The Proposal" – short story, which now includes as its prologue "Best Laid Plans," formerly a one-shot – posted._

_2002 – Early Summer – "The Tipping Point" – short story – posted._

_2002 – Summer – "Children's Crusade"- novel – sequel to "Stop All The Clocks" – Posting now!_

_2003 - ? - __"More Skill than Luck" (introductory story line) - one shot - posted_

_2003 – December – "The Gift"- one shot - not yet posted_

_2004 – May – "The Battle of the Pitch" (introductory story line) – short story – posted_

_The toys belong to JKR; she just lets us play with them!_


End file.
